


Can't Help Falling In Love With You

by Unhealthy_Vices



Series: Songfics with a Twist [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gem Fusion, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthy_Vices/pseuds/Unhealthy_Vices
Summary: A look into Ruby's and Sapphire's relationship
Relationships: Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Series: Songfics with a Twist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814416
Kudos: 15





	Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Small things are changed in order to fit the song and flow of the story. Thank you for reading!

“ _Wise gems say, only fools rush in._ ”

Sapphire remembers Blue Diamond saying a long time ago. Before the rebellion, before RoseQuartz, befor-

“AAAHHHHHHHH!!!” Sapphire turned to see Ruby and Steven being chased by a cluster ofwasps. Her gloved hand comes up to hide the giggles escaping her mouth.

“ _But I can’t help falling in love with you_ ”

Ruby was conflicted. Confused. What just happened?

It was like any other day, guarding the Sapphires in Blue Diamond’s court. But then it wasn’t.

“ _Shall I stay?_ ”

It was so sudden. The daunting face and flared pink hair of a Rose Quartz and her pearl,unnerving and unhinged, appearing from space, causing havoc amongst the gems.

The fusion was so easily defeated. Her fellow rubies dropping to the ground, their gemsclanking before settling.  “Where do I go? What do I do-”

She sees the pearl, her sabers move, long and intimidating, readying to attack..

…

…

“Thank you Ruby, you did your best.”

…

Sapphire.

…

Ruby can’t remember much of what happened. Her body, controlled by impulse and adrenaline,moved so quickly, without much thought. She crashed into Sapphire, something like an almosthug and suddenly...

“ _Would it be a sin?_ ”

They were laying together on Earth, surrounded by organic life. But really, in that moment, itwas just them . Ruby looked over at Sapphire laying next to her, arms not quite touching andhands not quite holding. Her usual well kept blue locks in complete disarray and her mouthopened wide, a wild, unabashed laugh tumbling out. She was different than usual, so carefree,so happy.

She was beautiful. And Ruby was mesmerized.

But her mood soon sobered. Ruby very clearly remembered the rules of HomeWorld, theorders of her Diamond. Rubies are meant to guard Sapphires, protect them, and sacrificethemselves if absolutely necessary. They were not meant to be together with Sapphires. Nogem is supposed to be together with other gem kinds. Not for games, not for fighting anddefinitely not for-

_Fusion_

She continues to look at Sapphire, her profile glowing in the sunlight. A soft smile on her lips.“How could this be wrong?” Something so pure and precious, something that makes her feelhappy. Would it really be so wrong...

“ ... _if I can’t help falling in love with you?"  
_

They were facing each other and today was a good day. Ruby glowing in her flowing, whitedress and Sapphire in a fitted tux, her hair pulled back in a ponytail. They both couldn’t stop smiling, tears pooling their eyes. This was _their_ day.

Steven stood behind them, officiating their wedding. Sprouting small buds of words speakinghappiness that bloomed into a flower within everyone’s chest.

“And now it’s your time to talk about that.” Steven finishes, stepping back to bring the focus backonto them.

Sapphire speaks first. She remembers their times together, their memories and their feelings.She looks to the future for quick second and her smile only grows.

“ _Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, somethings are meant to be_. ”

Ruby has tears streaming from her eyes and hasn’t ever felt happier. She looks at Sapphire andcan barely remember a time without her by her side. She speaks through her tears, unafraidand unwavering.

“ _Take my hand. Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you._ ”Sapphire takes Ruby’s face in her hands, a river of tears leaving her eye as she presses theirlips together.

“ __ _For I can’t help falling in love with you. _ ” Sapphire whispers against her lips. Two smiles pressagainst each other and three eyes close, as a familiar, nostalgic feeling over take them.

“I now pronounce you… GARNET!”


End file.
